Protección
by ArgolMerluza
Summary: Athena deberá enfrentar su propio pánico que sufrió por culpa de su tío Hefesto con ayuda de sus camaradas y su nueva pareja Hermes, contra la vileza del nuevo enemigo (Un sumary un poco frívolo) parejas: Saori x OC (Hermes) y Shun x Junet (Pasen a leer, sin miedo que no muerdo)


**Primero que nada, hola, soy un aficionado de Saint Seiya (Clásico, The Lost Canvas y Soul of Gold) pero haré uno del clásico para deleitar los con un Athena x OC. ¿Y quién es ese original character?.**

 **La respuesta es Hermes, curiosamente me vi algunas fotos donde Athena parece estar muy apegada a Hermes y a éste le dieron forma, color de cabello, ojos, etcétera. Cómo es mi primer intento en éste fanfic, es natural que uno se equivoque, para ello necesitaré de sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, serán escuchados a todo oído, no siempre habrá buena cara.**

 **Mi identidad será secreta, ya que aquí está estrictamente prohibido revelar su información valiosa y me honrará tener sus pensamientos, no importa si me digan que mi fanfic no es lo que esperaban o si les ha gustado, a buena hora**

 **Sin más remedio, voy a dar apertura a mi fanfic, si lo desean deleiten su mirada y luego, dar sus breves opiniones.**

 **~0~**

 **Disclaimers: Saint Seiya, es hecho únicamente por Masami Kurumada. Yo lo hago con la debida autorización, sin causar mortificaciones o que alguien se enoje diciendo que su historia fue plagiada, obviamente no se vale, que sea propia. Es lo más justo que aclaro.**

•••

•

 **~0~**

•

••

 **Protección**

 **Capítulo 1: Juicio y Acusaciones**

Los dioses del olimpo fueron convocados a una reunión de emergencia, debido a que alguien ha atropellado contra la castidad de Athena, pero afortunadamente, el responsable, no ha logrado su objetivo, sin embargo, la misma, no podía dejar impune tal agravio. Tal rostro que la mujer de largos cabellos color orquídea se martirizó al intentar pronunciar el nombre de él, su vocablo bullía y sus manos temblaban, jamás fue ultrajada en sentido de adulterio, pero Hefesto fue la excepción. A una distancia de un par de metros, otro dios fulminaba con su ojeada a Hefesto y era Hermes.

Athena contó con su apoyo, ya que fue él quien se lo quito de encima — _¡Desgraciado! No permitiré que ganes el juicio, vas a pagar por tu acoso_ — la mirada de Saori parecía tan aterrada, infeliz y con unas ganas de hechar un buen llanto y huir del olimpo, pese a que no fue tocada, íntimamente, mas que el trauma perdura — Athena, no, Saori — masculla la deidad de pelo verde al verla pasmada y afligida.

Después de haber entradas y miradas fulminantes, la gran autoridad, Zeus entra junto a su mujer, Nenmosine, haciendo una entrada espectacular, todos se levantan, mostrando reverencia ante el supremo olímpico, menos Athena, quien no dejaba de tremolar, hasta su báculo hacia crujidos con ser rozado al suelo. Zeus pudo contemplar a su hija en un grave estado de shock.

Llegando a su trono, su heraldo Ikaro hace el anuncio oficial — ¡La corte ha dado comienzo! ¡Traed al prisionero! — unos guaridas custodiaban a Hefesto, a la vez que Hermes emitía leves gruñidos, como se mostraba ceñudo y muy enojado — Se te acusa de intentar violar a Athena, según el código del olimpo, ningún dios puede faltarle el respeto a otro, caso contrario el castigo será la exhiliación absoluta del olimpo. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?.

El acusado se levanta sin antes dibujar una sonrisa descarada y ruin — En efecto su señoría — el heraldo prestó oídos para la versión del demandado, ya que éste hará cualquier cosa para que su culpa no sea notada y quede inocente — Yo he respetado mucho a mi sobrina — su ojo se movió directamente a la figura que le devolvía una mirada fastidiada. Athena dedujo que él va a engañar a la corte, con su expresión traicionera — Es la misma Saori quien me ha acosado con su cuerpo y...

— ¡Miente! — aulla Hermes golpeando la mesa, donde estaba él sentado junto a Saori — Athena jamás ha acosado a nadie, ustedes lo saben, no caigan en su trampa.

Hefesto por su parte se pone de pie con brusquedad — ¡¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?! — ojeándolo de pies a cabeza — Sangre sucia inmunda — Hermes se reanimó, para darle una golpiza a Hefesto por ese comentario tan ácido, perdió los estribos y se lanza a pegarle, hasta que Zeus, retumba su dumanis en el ambiente creando una tormenta eléctrica.

— ¡Silencio! — su voz autoritaria calmo las pugnas de los dioses, ya que cada uno, como estaban tan en contra de Saori, cuchicheaban palabras indecorosas y bellacas contra la diosa, salvo a Hermes que estaba a punto de estrellarle un buen puñetazo a Hefesto — Hermes, regresa a tu lugar y después argumentas tu versión, recuerda que en un juicio se escucha ambas partes.

Su semblante fue de mil colores — Perdone mi imprudencia, gran Zeus, pero si voy a dar mi declaración, puedo asegurarle con certeza que él es un embustero — retorna a su asiento, sin dejar de ver a Athena que estrujaba su vestido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, hasta sudando frío — Debemos mantener la calma, Athena, tengo un buen as a la manga y creeme, Hefesto caerá.

Saori sonrió débilmente, permitiendo que Hefesto diga su parte, pese a que su declaración, es un total descaro de su parte, pacientemente esperó. El engaño consistió en que supuestamente ella lo provocaba y él tener el papel del tío bonachón. Quería ponerse de pie y gritar "Miente, es falso". Su testimonio terminó y era turno de Athena.

— Si no hay nada que objetar, que hable ahora o cerramos el caso — Hefesto sonreía con vileza y crueldad pensando que él iba a ejecutar la penitencia de Athena, hasta que Hermes haciendo el papel de abogado, se pone de pie con firmeza, jurando ante el libro de los orígenes que dirá la verdad absoluta.

— ¿Vas a representar a Athena, Hermes? — la condición de Saori eran luctuosas, no se sentía con ganas de hablar y defenderse, nadie ha dañado su reputación, hasta ahora, pero Hefesto es el primero que fastidió a Saori — Puedes dar ya tu testimonio y si tienes a personas que traen evidencia, mejor aún.

¿Testigos?.

Claro que los tiene y son cinco — Así será gran Zeus, yo, Hermes juro que diré un veraz argumento ante toda la congregación — el dios de cabellos verdosos llevaba una relación con Athena desde un par de meses, siempre manteniendo un equilibrio entre su amor por ella y la cortesía ante la diosa de la sabiduría — Las cosas no son como él las ha soltado, lo único que sale de esa repugnante boca es puro veneno.

— ¡Miserable, ingrato! — grita a regañadientes, de forma irrespetuosa — ¡Cómo osas en acusarme sin tener pruebas! ¿Y las veces que te he ayudado a conquista a Athena? — Hefesto pregunta sardonicamente — ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no estás con Saori, si no fuera por mí y...

— ¡No interrumpas! — Zeus corto todo envenenamiento del dios, quien refunfuñaba para obtener un tipo de chantaje hacia la corte — Hermes durante tu declaración, no hizo ningún tipo de objeción, así que, respeta y quedate en silencio.

Como el señor del olimpo dictó, tiene que oírse cada versión, sea falsa o real, sin discusión. Hefesto dio un fuerte ronquido, ladeando la cabeza, muy tozudo y obstinado — Siento tanto ésta grosera contención, pero tengo un testigo que conoce bien a Athena, permitan que pase al juicio.

El heraldo asiente y Zeus de un chasquido de dedos, hace aparecer a quien cree que está pensando — Bienvenido, Seiya de pegaso — aquel nombre causo terror en Hesfesto, era su fin, una palabra del mortal, sentenciaría más su penitencia. Saori sonrió con débil esperanza y Seiya al ver al dios, su reacción fue tan airada, conteniéndose las ganas de darle una paliza, como Athena le ha hablado de cuán estrictos son los dioses, pese a que la mayoría detestan a Saori, le hicieran tanto daño. Y así fue, muchos gruñían como Poseidón, Abel, Eris, Hades, etcétera, salvo a Hermes, Nenmosine, Europa y Zeus.

— ¡Embustero, patán, indigno! ¡Cómo te atreviste a atacar a Saori! Tú... Maldito ruin — Ikki y Shin también fueron invitados y ambos hermanos, agarraban de un brazo diferente a Seiya — No sé que les dijo, pero inventa.

Zeus queda admirado por el comportamiento del caballero pegaso — Seiya calmate, recuerda que estamos en el olimpo — Shun hace todo a su alcance para que su amigo pegaso, guarde la compostura y se comporte — Entiendo que quieres contraponer a Hefesto, pero ten paciencia.

— No ves que ese infeliz, casi abusa de Saori — Seiya protesta aun siendo detenido por Fénix y Andromeda — Es un medroso, sabe que tendré razón, por eso elude con preguntas sin sentido — el chico de la constelación andromeda calla, Seiya tiene tanta razón para estar enajenado, aunque nada saca en confrontarlo, ya que sus diferencias son enormes, él un humano y él un dios. Los relatos sobre Seiya y su pugna contra los dioses, ha evocado que los mismos lo agregan a su "Lista negra" como blanco principal.

El chico castaño no paraba de fulminar al acometedor de Saori, decidió argumentar sus diálogos, con contundencia.

 _..._

 _.._

 _Había pasado cierto tiempo, desde que la maldición de Hades en Seiya fue removida por Athena, a la vez que tuvo un furtivo y casual encuentro con sus hermanos Apollon y Artemisa, consiguiendo la victoria, tras una dura lucha contra sus propios hermanos y el sacrificio de un guerrero fiel a Artemisa, que inesperadamente protegió a Saori. Fue a levantar los cargos contra el par de dioses aludidos, ya que no eran los únicos que han arremetido al santuario en breves ocasiones._

 _Caminando por los jardines del olimpo, para darle una visita a su padre y éste la recibe con los brazos abiertos — Bienvenida, Athena, me complace tu visita — invitándola a pasar al gran trono, pero por lado de los otros dioses, la atisbaban de la peor manera. Zeus notó mucho desprecio en esas miradas fulminantes y ataca de la misma manera — ¡Busquen otra cosa que hacer en vez de estar como pájaros en el árbol! ¡Largaos de aquí!._

 _Poseidón su principal rival y enemigo, había fomentado su odio desde la era del mito donde Athena se convirtió en señora y patrona de la ciudad "Atenas" y haberle castigado a su amante, Medusa, quien profanó en adulterio, en uno de sus templos, furiosamente la convierte en un monstruo para que no dirija su mirada a los hombres._

 _"¡Desgraciada, me las pagarás!" ._

 _El dios del mar, consumido por su rencor, planeo algo tan perverso contra Athena. Ella pidió a Junet de camaleón que la escolte y ella lo escucha todo, llamando a Seiya a través de la energía cósmica, ya que en su mente estaba grabado todo lo que Poseidón planeó con Hefesto y éste con gusto lo ejecutará._

 _Ella montó en caballo para darse un paseo, sin notar la ausencia de la amazona, deja su caballo a un lado. Desde las sombras un par de manos tapa su boca, impidiendo que emita algún ruido, mientras rasgaba su vestido, una babosa lengua pasaron por su nuca, Saori hizo una mueca de repugnancia, forcejeando a su atacante a que la suelte y cuando gira su cabeza, logrando dar un pequeño grito._

— _¡Hefesto! ¿Qué éstas hacien... — la brega continua y con mayor vigor. Junet corrió a buscar a Seiya, no podía enfrentarse a un dios, debido a su tenue cosmos. Luego una mano frota su parte intima sacando lágrimas de los ojos de Saori, arrancándole las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda y él hace lo mismo._

 _Amarra a Athena en una posición bastante desagradable para ella, en mahometania (disculpen por censurar la verdadera posición) — Siempre he deseado tu cuerpo, Athena — ronronea a su oído, no podía gritar ya que fue amordazada, le quedaba una pequeña esperanza y es romper en llantos, cosa que al maldito, no le convence._

 _Sus ásperos dedos se introdujeron a su intimidad y su reacción fue dar gruñidos, llorar e implorar a que pare de su abuso "Seiya, ayudame, te lo imploro" pese a que estaba en una reciente relación con Hermes, pegaso es y será siempre su fiel guardián. Cuando él lleva su virilidad a la entrada de Saori "¡Detente! ¡Nooo!"._

 _Un látigo rompe las cuerdas, liberando a Athena y ésta cae flaqueada, Hefesto furioso, de un chasquido viste su ropaje — ¡Suelte a la señorita Saori! — Seiya llega atrás, horrorizado con ver a Saori sollozando y Junet cubre su cuerpo con una manta — Athena...perdone mi distracción, pero él es...un vil barbajan._

 _Los puños del chico convulsionaba con ímpetu — ¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de la fragilidad de Athena para éste golpe tan bajo! ¡Eres un encogido! ¡Vil repugnante! — el dios soltó una carcajada sardónica — ¿Y ahora que te parece tan gracioso?._

— _Niño tonto — agarrando de su cuello, drenando su cosmos. Seiya usa su mano y arremete con un meteoro de pegaso — Esto sera fácil — Athena recupera la consciencia y se ve con un vestido de reemplazo, afortunadamente Junet tenia un atuendo para Saori en su caja de Pandora, vio a Seiya estrellarse contra un pilar._

 _La amazona extiende su látigo y agarra a Seiya antes de que caiga — Resiste pegaso._

— _Yo estoy bien, pero — pegándole un puñetazo en el rostro al sujeto — ¡No lo perdonaré! Éste hombre ha intentado hacerle daño a Athena._

— _Y sé que Poseidón es su cómplice — esto aumentó la rabia de pegaso — Me separé de la señorita Saori, porque esos idiotas planearon esto — Hefesto lleva los dedos a su mejilla y siente un terrible ardor, gruño e iba a atacar a la amazona junto a Seiya, que protegen a su diosa._

 _Hizo un enorme meteoro — ¡Malditos caballeros de Athena! ¡Los destruirse a ambos y luego Athena tendrá el mismo destino! — aparece Hermes con el escudo de Athena, evitando que ambos caballeros de bronce, sean víctimas de la cólera de un dios._

— _¿A sí que es verdad? — Junet y Seiya ayudan a incorporarse a su diosa — ¡Degenerado! ¡Cerdo! Esto no quedará impune, serás castigado por na justicia divina, eso te lo juro..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zeus siente su boca paralizarse y cuerpo quedar tieso, no podía creer que su propio familiar se atreviera a atentar contra Athena y que uno de sus hermanos mayores, sea un cómplice. Artemisa quien le hablaba de no confiar en hombres, ya que ella castigó a alguien que intento seducirla, con el piquete del escorpión (actual constelación) a un joven impetuoso llamado Orión, le mujer se levanta.

— ¡Idiota, infame! — levanta su mano y le abofetea la mejilla — ¡Eres tan repugnante como Orión! ¡Los maldigo a los dos!.

Zeus como gran autoridad debería hacer callar a quienes interrumpan, pero ésta vez, la diosa de la caza tiene razón para haberlo cacheteado. El heraldo, Ikaro carraspea — Debido a que éstos jóvenes mortales han presentado sus cargos en contra de Hefesto, es declarado culpable, ahora el magnífico Zeus, dará la sentencia.

El señor de todos los tronos, reunió suficiente valor para sentenciar a Hefesto quien fulminaba con sus ojos a Saori y sus amigos — ¡Estarás sentenciado al exilio por un milenio sin poner un pie al olimpo! Al menos da gracias que no te asesine — unos guardias de Zeus, escoltaron al culpable sin antes detenerse y lanzar una amenaza.

— Algún día me vengaré de ti, Athena.

Se abre un círculo mágico, donde fe expulsado del territorio olímpico al triángulo de las Bahamas, en aquella isla solitaria, donde pagará su crimen por un milenio, es decir mil años. Poseidón se le cayó la boca, ya no tenia como huir, mas que retornar a Grecia y dejar el cuerpo de Julian Solo, ya que su cuerpo, se hallaba en la urna donde fue sellado, sólo su alma dio manifestación en el cuerpo del joven griego.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿So-Sorreto? — el hombre de la cabellera púrpura fue donde su señor — No sé que me ha pasado, pero...¿Creés que tuve el sueño pesado? — turbado sin acordarse que Poseidón usó su cuerpo para ir al olimpo y planear una doble represalia.

Sorreto tuvo que inventar un pretexto, bastante creíble para no alarmar a Julian — Estábamos viajando a Atenas, ya que ahí lo esperan sus patrocinadores, finalmente abriremos un horfanato y podre deleitar a los invitados con una de mis entonadas.

— Gracias, Sorreto — el ex general marino, asintió y emprendieron el viaje a realizar una excelente acción de parte de Solo, que prefirió invertir sus ganancias en la gente necesitada a que, satisfacerse en la codicia.

Zeus buscaba palabras para disculparse con los presentes, se le desveló una realidad bastante cruda, si Athena hubiese sido tomada a la fuerza, pudo engendrar un heredero de Hefesto, siendo producto de una violación. Enmudeció, ya que el enigma fue confesado por parte de los caballeros de bronce. Si Junet nunca hubiera llamado a Seiya, las cosas iban a empeorar y Saori quedará embarazada de un engendro indeseado, aunque no culpará a la cría, si no al bastardo que lo hizo, afortunadamente Athena continuó candorosa, conservando su dignidad y orgullo.

— Perdona por dejarte sola, a lado de ése... — se contiene las ganas de lanzarle uno de sus truenos al idiota de Hefesto — Ése ordinario — su desengaño fue mayor, conque su propio hermano, conspiró a sus espaldas — Si Poseidón pone un pié al olimpo, sabrá de que soy capaz, así mismo como a Hades — al dios del inframundo le restringió la entrada, mas que solo podía pisar el terreno olímpico si es llamado a una asamblea, pero escoltado por guardias, evitando un acto de complot.

Saori limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y regresa su firmeza en instantes — Esto no acaba aún padre, seguramente tomará un desquite conmigo y asaltará el santuario, por ello debo regresar e informar a mis caballeros — Zeus afirma, concediendo la palabra a su hija — Seiya, Junet, Ikki y Shun — dibuja un ademán próspero — Fueron muy bravíos al contraponer a Hefesto.

Elevando su brazo con el báculo, retornan al santuario, sus caballeros llegan bastantes abstraídos por la ausencia de su señora. Una vez en el trono e informando los hechos, muchos reaccionaron enfurecidos.

— Esto es un escándalo, un crimen, un acto de pusilanimidad — protesta Al deberán golpeando uno de los pilares — ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para atacar a la señorita Saori?.

Mu también está de acuerdo con que Aldebaran éste indignado por semejante apocamiento — Debemos mantener la postura, ahora que Athena ha vuelto, temo que su defensa, ha desatado la furia de otro dios — retomando que muchos dioses han tenido como objetivo, destruir al santuario y a su líder, el muviano de cabello lila, hizo que todos se tranquilicen.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Mu, si somos pocos? — Aioria interroga ya sabiendo que alguno de sus compañeros, han perecido en batallas anteriores como Shura, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aioros, Saga y Camus, solo queda Milo, Aioria, Mu, Aldebaran, Dohko, Shaka y Kanon, siendo los caballeros dorados restantes.

— Si nuestro enemigo avanza, nosotros también — todos respondieron con un sonoro _"Sí"_ también estaban, Marin, Shaina y Junet, el trío de amazonas que quedan en frente. Listos para una nueva guerra santa declarada.

 **~0~**

Junet caminaba con su armadura, sin la máscara, hasta que vio a Shun mirando al cielo, algo afligido, ya que una vez fue el contenedor de Hades, dando exhalaciones, cuando estaban en el olimpo, sintió tanto pavor al mirar al dios del inframundo frente a sus narices. Era una terrible pesadilla en cavilar esos trágicos momentos. ¿Y si Junet estuviera ahí? ¿Cómo reaccionará la amazona viendo que su amigo, tenía a un ser bellaco en su interior?.

Junet se encierra el corazón con las manos y a débiles pasos, alzando la mirada — Shun yo...

— Debes estar sofocada por lo que fui — llevando el puño a su pecho, recordando esa mirada tan oscura, que estremeció al joven andrómeda — Ha pasado tiempo, de que dejé de ser él, pero los recuerdos me torturan y también ese día que te abandoné, fui un gallina con abandonarte.

Corrió y él sintió ambas manos suaves, femeninas y medianas que se posaron en sus mejillas, percibiendo el calor de sus manos — Yo actué inmaduramente, sin entenderte que te estabas adiestrando, pero...— negando, con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas — ¡No quiero que te mortifiques así! Por favor, piensa en el futuro, eres un caballero de bronce.

Shun abraza a la amazona del camaleón, su corazón le pedía salir a gritos con aquel gesto del chico, sus tiernas mejillas se mostraron más sonrosadas de lo habitual — No puedo superar éste temor, sin ti.

Ella cierra sus ojos por un instante, dejándose llevar por el momento — Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Shun, juntos podemos superar ese obstáculo que te carcome — rodeando ambos brazos en el delgado cuerpo de Shun, así quedaron por varios minutos, oliendo el aire salado de la costa.

Los demás se preparan para el nuevo enemigo, Hefesto, quien va a lanzar toda su cólera en el santuario y Athena.

 **~0~**

 _ **Ésta historia continuará...**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno cada quien su propio criterio, pero como dije, es la primera vez que hago uno de Saint Seiya (Clásico) y he añadido a Hermes y Hefesto, ustedes deben estar informados que en el mito griego, Hefesto si intentó violar a Atenea, pero su fluido seminal cae en el suelo, naciendo un muchacho al que Atenea adoptó, tanto ella como Artemisa siempre se mantuvieron candorosas, sin compromisos.**_

 _ **Hasta Artemisa casi fui violada por Orión y ésta lo mata con la aguja "Antares" del escorpión, la constelación escorpio.**_

 _ **¿Sugerencias? ¿Acuerdos? ¿Desacuerdos? ¿Gustos o disgustos? Son libres de hacerlos, sus comentarios son de ayuda para hacer mejoras, eso sí, con su debida educación, yo respeto cada género y no insulto al amante del yaoi y hetero, lo leo con educación sin lanzar malas palabras.**_

 _ **Se te agradecerá con tu ayuda, buenas tardes... Cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
